1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device with a power switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device generally has a power switch for turning the electronic device on/off. The electronic device includes a housing defining a receiving hole, and the power switch is received in the receiving hole. The power switch includes an operating button, a printed circuit board, and an elastic piece, in which the elastic piece is installed between the operating button and the printed circuit board. When the operating button is pressed to connect the electrical contacts of the printed circuit board, the electronic device turns on. In assembly of the power switch to the housing, the operating button is inserted into the receiving hole, and the elastic piece is fixed to the housing, such that that the elastic piece is between the operating button and the printed circuit board. However, in the assembly process of the power switch, the technician requires to align the operating button with the elastic piece, and fix the elastic piece to the housing by hand, therefore, the assembly precision is low, and it consumes a significant amount of time to assemble the operating button to the housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.